<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet dreams are made of teas by martianapplecrumble</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647228">Sweet dreams are made of teas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/martianapplecrumble/pseuds/martianapplecrumble'>martianapplecrumble</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of Tea, M/M, Post-Break Up, Rating may go up, Tea shop AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:40:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/martianapplecrumble/pseuds/martianapplecrumble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dettlaff van der Eretein was happily and deeply in love with his girlfriend, Syanna. That is, until the day she told him she never loved him at the first place and simply used him. To say that Dettlaff is crushed is to say nothing at all. Out of all places, he finds comfort is his favorite small tea shop, owned by a man named Regis.<br/>A modern tea shop AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dettlaff van der Eretein/Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy, Past Dettlaff/Syanna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet dreams are made of teas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! This is my first Regis/Dettlaff fic, I fell in love with the ship after playing Blood and Wine 🦇🍷<br/>If I manage to finish this fic, it will be about 10-15k words long (I guess). I am planning to write 5-6 chapters but idk how far I will get with that :D<br/>I am no expert on teas so I apologise for any mistakes. There may also be typos, so, if you notice any, you can tell me and I will fix them 🌻<br/>Rating may go up in later chapters, so, be aware! (but also it may stay as it is, I'm not sure yet)<br/></p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <em>Lavender tea is thought to calm nerves and lead to better sleep.</em>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dettlaff van der Eretein wasn't that different from other people in his town. Surely, he might appear to be gloomy and brooding on the outside, black clothes, leather and pale skin. But actually, he didn't consider himself to be unhappy. Quite the opposite, in fact. He had a job, and a decent job, in fact. He had a place to live, and small as it was, it was enough. He had a hobby too, a hobby which no one would ever think a man like him would take up. And, what was the most important, he had a person whom he dearly loved, and who loved him back. His girlfriend, Syanna.</p><p>They had been dating for about an year, and yet, they'd grown very close to each other. Dettlaff knew so many things that she loved. He knew that she loved red roses, and Sangreal wine, and that horror films were her favourite, especially the ones that didn't involve monsters, and that she always wore black just like him. She laughed when he surprised her with a gift or a lift home, teasing him for it, but he knew it was playful and she appreciated the gestures inside. She was witty and sarcastic, something he couldn't always catch but he tried not to feel insecure about it. After all, they were happy together, and Dettlaff smiled every time he thought about Syanna. He truly saw her as the center of his life, his soulmate, his purpose.</p><p>Until one day at work, going through the finance papers he received earlier in the morning, he felt his phone buzz in his pocket.</p><p>He fished it out of his coat and the screen glowed at him. The message was from Syanna.</p><p>Dettlaff smiled a little opening it. Probably it was to wish him good morning, or perhaps she wanted him to pick her up after work today.</p><p>But when he saw the message, his heart sank low enough to crush the floor.</p><p>"Heyo. Im breaking up with u"</p><p>Okay, wait a second. This couldn't be real. This was just... so out of nowhere, he didn't do anything wrong, did he? Surely they'd had small banters then and now, but was it that serious? Dettlaff searched his memory all over, his palms sweating, and yet couldn't recall doing something horrible.</p><p>Perhaps it was sarcasm? She was just messing with him? It had to be a joke.</p><p>"This is a joke, right, Si?"</p><p>Dettlaff waited for her reply. It came in a minute, even though it felt like centuries.</p><p>"No. 4 real, its over"</p><p>Hands shaking, choking on his own breath, he typed back.</p><p>"But why? Did I do something wrong?"</p><p>There had to be something. Perhaps he hurt her in some way and did not realize it? He could apologize, could fix it in any way Syanna needed.</p><p>This time, it took her longer to type her reply.</p><p>"Nah, u r good. Just never liked u 2 tell the truth. Dated u to mess with my sis who has a bf. Wanted to get ahead of her since shes always so xtra. Now I dont need u anymore so bye lol."</p><p>Dettlaff could practically feel the world crush around him.</p><p>This... couldn't be real. Syanna loved him, she told him that so many times. She... couldn't have lied to him this whole time, could she? It was impossible to lie for that long... right?</p><p>"This user blocked you. You are unable to message them anymore."</p><p>The phone fell out of Dettlaff's hand and down to the floor, screen breaking with a loud crash that Dettlaff hardly registred. </p><p>Shaking all over, Dettlaff got to his feet, stumbled over to the office door and locked it. He fell back into his chair, his bony hands fisted in his hair, and sobbed, the pain in his chest, the feeling of being used and betrayed by the one person he trusted and loved most breaking him apart from inside out.</p><p>***</p><p>Dettlaff left his office early, cold and numb to his bones. It was like his mind just blocked out all thoughts, to make the shock and pain ease, but at the same time there was this raw wound inside him, which started hurting whenever the thought of Syanna crossed his mind.</p><p>He didn't want to think. All he wanted was to be in his apartment with a bottle of wine and drink until all thoughts blurred and shut off as he passed out. It was Friday in any case. He could nurse his hangover all the weekend ahead.</p><p>Still better than nursing a betrayal. And a broken heart. Oh, no, he was thinking about it again. Dettlaff squeezed his eyes shut, holding in the tears, and clenched his teeth. No. Think about which wine you are going to buy instead. Wine. Right. Wine is good.</p><p>On his way to the liquor store, Dettlaff passed a small shop with pots of herbs outside, the large cream-colored sign above the door saying "Mandrake: Tea Shop". Even just passing it, he could feel the strong smell of flowers, herbs and fruit. A smell he was very familiar with.</p><p>Which suddenly reminded him that he ran out of his favorite tea. He wasn't sure that he would be fine on Monday morning (or the next morning, for that matter), but without strong tea it would only be worse.</p><p>Muttering a curse under his breath, Dettlaff opened the door and entered the shop.</p><p>He was greeted with the aroma of fruit and flowers and tea, of course tea, several kinds of it mixed together and tossed. The store was small, and several warm lights illuminated it softly, almost like candles. On the walls, there were wooden cabinets filled with jars of many kinds of tea, all one could imagine and more, sorted and labelled with care and precision. Heaps of dried flowers and plants were hanging on the walls like garlands, something one could think a witch would put in her hut. Behind the simple, slightly worn but clean wooden counter, there sat a man in a bottle-green patterned shirt and a light gray apron with a cup of tea sewn on it. His hair was graying, even though the man didn't seem to be old, his skin was pale, almost like Dettlaff's, which was probably because he hardly went out in the sun, just like Dettlaff.</p><p>Dettlaff knew this place all too well, as well as its kind and chatty owner. Every Friday, he went there to buy tea for himself and Syanna. Green with bits of citrus, for her, and blackberry and heather, for himself. Sometimes also chocolates or candy roses - the owner, Regis was his name, had those too. Dettlaff often stayed there for some time, if there weren't a lot of customers for Regis to serve, and listened to him chat about something. His work, different kinds of tea, something about herbs and berries and their effect on people, both good and possibly bad. Dettlaff sometimes listened to him advising other people on tea as well; he himself wasn't much of a talker, but he liked to listen, especially if the person speaking was passionate about the topic. He also found Regis's voice somewhat soothing, his calm manner of speech helping the stress from work melt away a little.</p><p>Now, however, Dettlaff wasn't in the mood to talk, or to listen. All he wanted was to buy tea and leave and drown his sorrows with a bottle of wine.</p><p>Noticing him come in, Regis got up to his feet, smiling gently and patting down his apron, which got a little crumpled while he sat.</p><p>"Greetings, my friend. What can I get for you today? The usual, I suppose?"</p><p>On any other day, Regis's cheer would have made Dettlaff smile a little. But today he was in a foul mood, and the reminder of "the usual" stung him. He remembered what "the usual" meant.</p><p>"Just blackberry and heather, thank you," he muttered, hands stuffed in the pockets of his long black coat.</p><p>"Oh, I see, I see," Regis clicked his tongue and got to work, opening an empty light-green packet and taking a large jar from one of the shelves. "Perhaps you would like something else instead? Would you need a candy rose to go with it too? I got a fresh delivery just this morning, white and red and-"</p><p>Dettlaff gritted his teeth. He remembered all too well the first time he shyly asked Regis to help him pick something special for Syanna, and he told Dettlaff about roses and the meaning of their colours. He talked about them to Syanna later, and she made a note on how thoughtful he was, and Dettlaff was truly happy with himself, and so glad to have made her happy. But now, the memory burned him. How it all meant her happiness then was fake - and that he will never make her happy again, and never did in fact.</p><p>His eyes started to water and he it took all his will not to start crying. He couldn't cry in front of someone he didn't really know, couldn't allow himself to be that vulnerable and open. Even with Syanna. Dettlaff cried one time they were watching a movie together - he was, to tell the truth, very emotional, - and she laughed at him and called him pathetic. Since than, he resorted to only crying when he was alone. And he will have plenty of time for that, once he gets home.</p><p>"No. Just the tea," he gritted, hoping Regis would just sell him the packet and get it over with.</p><p>Regis turned his head, a concerned look in his dark, almost-black brown eyes as he looked at Dettlaff.</p><p>"You sound troubled, my friend. Is something bothering you?"</p><p>And that was the last drop for Dettlaff. For hell's sake, he wanted to bury his emotions until they are gone, not pour his heart out to someone he barely knew!</p><p>"It's none of your business! We aren't friends!" he snapped, enraged, glaring furiously at the tea shop owner.</p><p>Regis blinked, his face falling just a little, and Dettlaff immediately regretted his outburst.</p><p>"Oh. My apologies," he said quietly, fixing his apron and going back behind the counter. "I didn't mean to offend you, it was wrong of me to wander into your thoughts."</p><p>Dettlaff walked closer to the counter as Regis fussed with the cash register, his chest burning with shame. After all, Regis just wanted to help, and did nothing wrong. It wasn't his fault that someone he deeply loved broke his heart.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I just... had a bad day," he murmured, mastering the courage to look at Regis and hoping not to find the traces of hurt he saw there before. Thanks god, the tension in the other's expression dissolved, giving place to a small smile.</p><p>"That's alright, I understand. We all have our bad days," Regis nodded. "As I understand, you would rather not talk about it?"</p><p>"No," Dettlaff answered quietly. "Not... now."</p><p>Regis gave him a nod of understanding, before going to one of the shelves and picking another jar of tea.</p><p>Dettlaff watched, a little confused, as he filled a packet with a large spoon and weighed it.</p><p>"In that case, let me offer you something which may help you feel better," he smiled a little, passing Dettlaff both packets. "No need to pay, take them for free."</p><p>"No, I will pay," Dettlaff refused, reaching for his wallet, but Regis's gentle touch on his shoulder stopped him.</p><p>"Take this as a gift, and may your night be better than your day."</p><p>His voice was reassuring and calm, grounding, and Dettlaff sighed a little, closing his eyes and forgetting about Syanna just for several moments.</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>"No need to thank me... my friend," and this time being called a friend didn't make Dettlaff angry. "Would you like anything else? A hug, perhaps? Hugs can be surprisingly helpful in easing tension, from what I know."</p><p>After a bit of consideration, Dettlaff nodded.</p><p>Regis's hug was short and gentle, a careful one yet honest. Hesitating for a second, Dettlaff closed his eyes and hugged him back, noticing how slim the other was. He let his mind relax, alert just a little at the touch of another person, and focused on Regis instead, on the way his body was pressed a little against him, grounding him and soothing the ache inside his chest, just a little, and yet it was more than nothing.</p><p>Dettlaff wasn't sure how much time had passed when Regis let him go, but he felt better by the end of it, a little better.</p><p>"Thank you," he said, quietly. "For... everything."</p><p>"No worries at all," Regis smiled.</p><p>The doorbell rang and someone came in, and approached Regis to ask him about some sort of tea that was supposed to arrive today. Dettlaff took his packages and headed to the door, giving Regis a tiny smile and a nod for goodbye, receiving a gentle wave back.</p><p>He didn't expect a visit to the tea shop to be so refreshing.</p><p>***</p><p>He still bought a bottle of wine, of course, the strongest he could find. And once Dettlaff came home and hanged his coat, he sat down onto the floor in the living room - which could also be called the bedroom or study, considering there was only one room at all - and uncorked the bottle, drinking straight from the neck. The wine was semi-sweet, fogging his mind, but also reminding him of the times he drank wine with Syanna- oh, damn it, why was everything reminding him of her?</p><p>Tears started rolling down his face as he sat there, his back resting against the bed frame, and the wine was hardly helping at all. In fact, he felt like it only caused him to feel worse.</p><p>Dettlaff wrapped his arms around his knees, burying his face in them, and sat like that, unmoving, sobbing, crying his poor heart out, for what felt like hours. When he raised his head, it was already dark in the room, black curtains blocking out the street lights.</p><p>Dettlaff got up to his feet, swaying a little, and stumbled to get some water before collapsing into bed, broken and exhausted. He went to switch the lights on, and stumbled upon something on the floor.</p><p>Gasping, he caught onto the door frame, barely saved from falling. Dettlaff cursed under his breath and sat down to inspect whatever it was.</p><p>It turned out to be a small paper bag. The one with the tea packets.</p><p>That made him think. Regis said the second one was to help him. What kind of help was that supposed to be?</p><p>For the second time, Dettlaff struggled to stand up and turn the lights on (it worked). The sudden light stung his eyes and he hissed, covering them. Why was everything against him today?!</p><p>He took the package in his hand and squinted, trying to read the text. It moved back and forth, blurring in and out. Well, not much surprise considering he was drunk and his eyes hurt from the tears.</p><p>Ah, fuck it.</p><p>With difficulty, Dettlaff walked to the kitchen and got his teapot. Carefully, not to break it, he didn't want to spend the rest of the night picking the shards with shaking hands. He turned on the kettle and sat on a chair, opening the packet.</p><p>On his fourth try, he succeeded.</p><p>Dettlaff dumped what he assumed to be half of the packet into the teapot. The contents had a gentle smell, unlike his favorite tea. Perhaps Dettlaff would recognize what it was, if he was less drunk and his mind wasn't so clouded.</p><p>It was a miracle he managed to pour the boiling water into the teapot and not all over the table. He felt like some of it got on his hand, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Damn it, his brain felt numb. Where were the cups, in any case?</p><p>The tea tasted like herbs, and was hot, even though not as hot as before. Dettlaff could definitely distinguish lavender, but not the other flavors. Well, who cared anyway.</p><p>It wasn't too delicious but he finished the cup regardless. Unlike the wine, it didn't remind him of anything connected with Syanna. He'd never tried this tea before, and somehow, it calmed his mind a little with every sip. Gave him something else to ponder on.</p><p>Dettlaff set his cup aside and walked to the sink to wash his face, not bothering to go to the bathroom. He suddenly felt tired, sad thoughts clouded and his eyes closing by themselves.</p><p>He returned to the living room, switching the lights off again with his elbow. Struggling, he got rid of his clothes and threw them in a random direction. The bed seemed extremely welcoming, and Dettlaff fell into it face first, wrapping himself in the soft black sheets.</p><p>He didn't expect sleep to come easily but it did; he slipped into it as if engulfed by a small cloud.</p><p>On the kitchen table, there stood a half-empty packet of tea, and the label on it, written in a very neat cursive, read: "Soothing Lullaby. Lavender, chamomile and lemongrass".</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>